Maid Turned Princess
by Selene Melia
Summary: Just read the story and you'll find out what its about.


This is my longest one-shot ever! I really hope you all like it! I worked extra special hard on this so please leave me lots of REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you know.

~Sel Mel

PS- Chaldean was actually an empire when Persia was.

* * *

I was born into a maid's family.

My mother, her mother, and her mother's mother were all maids. I was destined to be the same. I was raised in the maid's quarters of the Chaldean Palace, were I was taught to clean, cook, and never, ever, be seen or heard.

Then one day, when I was 8 years old, my mother passed away.

The Kosh army attacked our palace. The soldiers, trying to get to our king, attacked the servants who were protecting him. My mother was one of those servants. She was the only one who died protecting King Kamal.

He was so grateful, for if my mother hadn't been standing were she was, he would have been killed. So grateful, in fact, he took me in and made me his daughter.

I was made a Princess of Chaldean.

You see, our king could not have children. No matter how many wives he took, none of them could conceive a child with him. I was his last hope for an heir.

My new father said he saw me around the palace before the accident. I remember being pleased that he wasn't only making me his daughter because of what happened to my mother.

I had a hard time adjusting to my new role in the palace. Though I did it often, my father never scolded me for cleaning or cooking. He understood that it was how my mother raised me.

All through my years as a Chaldean princess, my father never married again. He told me I was the only woman who would ever capture his heart. I blushed whenever he told me that. Kamal was a wonderful father, one I had for another 10 years.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Then my world came crashing down.

I was 18 years old, enjoying the pleasures of being a princess, which was easy because of my _appealing disposition, _as my father calls it, when I heard of my father's illness. I was visiting a small village on our southern boarders, which was teetering toward rebellion, when one of our messengers from the palace came to the village bringing with him a message from my father.

I was told that day that King Kamal had been poisoned.

Someone was killing my father.

Upon hearing this, I raced back to the palace, as fast as my stallion would take me.

When I arrived back home, more then 3 days later, my father's condition had taken a turn for the worst. The healers said he only had only 3 days left. Then, they left me alone with him, to spend my last moments with my father.

Everything I had ever known changed in those last moments with him.

My father broke down in tears. At first I thought he was crying because he was, well, dying. Then he told me the truth.

He was my father.

Not my adoptive father, no, my biological father. It turns out, he and my mother had an affair when she was very young. When she died, he found out she had a child, me, and realized I was his. So he adopted me, even though I was already his.

I was shocked. Everything I had ever known was a lie.

Then I broke down. I cried in his arms until his dying breath. The last thing I told him was that I loved him even though he lied to me. Years later, I regretted adding the last part.

After my father's death, I became Queen ofChaldean. And, I was in need of a king. I began my search in the smaller countries, looking at our weakest ties, and, eventually came up with a country that would do well in a marital union with my own. Persia.

The king of Persia, Sharaman, had 3 sons, Tus, the eldest was out of the question seeing as he was in line for the throne, and Dastan, the youngest, with a reputation like my own but also a more, how you say, _adventurous_ side that I know I would not enjoy. So, that left the middle prince, Garsiv, who I felt I would indeed like.

He was supposedly a great warrior, a top general in his father's army, and a bit of a well, a goofball. I needed someone to make me laugh right now. If he could accomplish that, then he was the one for me.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

I arranged a meeting with this Prince Garsiv a year after my father's death. I did not want to immediately bring another man into my life when one had just left. The Persian prince accepted my invitation warmly, just a prince should when meeting a possible suitor. And I had a feeling he knew I was a suitor.

It only took me a week to get to our neighboring kingdom, taking with me 2 maids and several guards. I never went anywhere without a guard now.

The Persian Palace was simply breathtaking, with its big columns and bright colored tapestries. Strangely, this place felt like home.

I rode through the city on my white stallion, sticking out like a sore thumb in my drab white clothing among the vibrant colors of Nasaf, this Persian capital. I felt awkward, yet welcomed, in this foreign country. The light skinned people stared at me, awestruck and mystified, as if they never saw a princess ride into their city before. I stifled a laugh. Such strange people in such a strange land. I liked it already.

The ride up the streets was more then I usually do to get to my home, the air tighter, my lungs contracting trying to get used to the higher altitude.

I was greeted with a whole line of soldiers, trumpeters, and banner holders. I blushed, after all this time, I was still not used to the theatrics.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

2 men stepped forward from behind the line. I instantly knew they were different.

One of the men was wearing a bronze chest plate, engraved with a fighting lion, a long purple cloak, and a long beard with equally long hair.

The other was a drastic difference.

He was wearing a chest plate with the same lion, a long black cloak, purposely trying to be different from his surroundings. His hair was cut short, and only had some soft stubble.

Both of the men looked similar enough to be brothers, with the same sapphire blue eyes and defined nose.

The one in the purple cloak stepped forward, putting a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hello, your Highness, and welcome to Nasaf. I am Prince Tus, and this is my brother, Prince Garsiv." The man said. I grinned broadly. Truthfully, I thought my prince would be ugly, seeing as he has no wives yet. Yet.

"Hello, Prince Tus and Prince Garsiv. I am Queen Amira. Thank you for the warm welcome to your kingdom." I said, remembering all of my lessons on diplomacy from my father. The one who Prince Tus introduced as Prince Garsiv stepped forward toward my horse, and offered me his hand. I grasped his hand, ignoring the electricity running up and down my body, and climbed off my horse.

I curtsied to the princes and they bowed to me. Prince Garsiv then took my hand again and kissed the top. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.

"Queen Amira, it is an honor." The prince said.

"The honor is all mine."I replied, looking into his eyes. They were a sight to behold when you come from a kingdom were people only had brown or green eyes. My own are emerald.

He waved his soldiers off, said a quick word to his brother that I did not catch, and lead me to the throne room. He never once let go of my hand as he pointed out all of the rooms, statues, and suits of armor.

The whole place was absolutely magnificent, everything so bright and open. It reminded me of _home._

Garsiv talked to me all the while we were walking. I was amazed at how easily we spoke to one and other, like we had been friends for years. At first I was hesitant to talk of my life, since so much of it revolved around my father, but I eventually opened up and would not stop talking. We talked of our lives, his brothers and father, his horse, Akram, and his triumphs in battle. For an 18 year old boy, he had seen so much bloodshed, but I guess that comes with being a prince. I skated over the topic of my mother, as did he, seeing as we both had lost one.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

When we made it to the throne room, everyone was already there waiting for us. My face became red once more. It turns out we had been walking extremely slow, talking for more then 3 hours.

"Thank you for _finally_ joining us, brother." Prince Tus said, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk. Garsiv blushed, let go of my hand(much to my disappointment), and shuffled over to stand beside his older brother and another young man, who, if Garsiv's descriptions were accurate, was Prince Dastan. Dastan looked nothing like his older adoptive siblings, though he still had those striking blue eyes seen regularly here.

"King Sharaman." I said, curtsying to the older man seated in a tall golden throne. He looked like Tus, though he had Garsiv's nose and lips. The king looked… pleased to see me. He looked me up and down, studying me. I was sure I looked normal, though my robes were a drab white in all of his kingdom's color. My features were said to be divine, though I think I look plain. I had almond shaped emerald green eyes, full lips, and medium tan skin. I don't think I look all that amazing, although I caught Garsiv staring at me more than once.

"Queen Amira, we are honored you made the long journey from Chaldean." He said, bowing to me. Garsiv stifled a laugh and I glared at him. I had just told him of an unfortunate incident the last time someone bowed to me.

"Please excuse us, everyone."King Sharaman said. The people, including his 3 sons, left the huge room, leaving me alone with the king. The air seemed to become tighter.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Now tell me, Your Majesty, why have you traveled for 2 weeks to my kingdom? I'm sure its not to brose for Persian robes. "the king said, his voice suddenly serious.

"King Sharaman, please call me Amira, no need for formal titles," I started, " As you know, ties between our 2 empires are not strong at the moment. Our southernmost villages are thinking of revolt. Now, before my father passed, I understand, he was trying to strengthen things between us once again. I only wish to follow through with his plans."I stated calmly, though I did not feel that way. The old king's eyes never left mine, listening intently, trying to comprehend my words.

Then, his eyes brightened. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Well then, how do you suppose we make this union?" he replied, his mouth twisting to form Tus' smirk.

"The same way my father wanted to." I said. He smiled broadly. Obviously they had talked of these things before.

"Are you offering yourself to one of my sons?" the king asked. I took a deep breath.

"Yes. I am a new queen, which happened much too quickly, but I have taken up the role without problem. My only concern is that my people do not respect me because I was adopted, never mind my gender. I need a king, and I believe one of your sons would be a perfect fit."I explained. The king then got up out of his throne and started to pace back and forth, muttering to himself all the while.

"Which of my sons do you wish to wed?"he suddenly asked.

"Obviously not Tus, for he is next in line for the throne. I also do not wish to have a husband who is younger than myself, so Prince Dastan is out of the question ."I said.

"So that leaves Garsiv." The king said. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face.

"Indeed it does." I said shakily.

Then King Sharaman did the most unexpected thing. He laughed, a deep throated, baritone laugh.

"He was the one your father picked for you! He said, ' If he's as stubborn as you say he is then my Amira will be a perfect match for him!'" he laughed. I was stunned.

Father picked Garsiv for me?

Was that why the prince talked to me? Because he knew I was to wed him?

"Does Prince Garsiv know of this?" I asked coldly. The king stopped laughing.

"He is aware." He said calmly.

And then I left.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"So tell me, Prince Garsiv, how long have you known of our impending engagement?"I asked the startled prince by walking into his bedchambers. It seems he had been taking an afternoon nap, only waking up and scurrying to cover himself with a bed sheet. I was livid.

He had known of our engagement and hadn't even mentioned it?

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed, pulling up the sheet further. I smirked. What a teenage boy.

"Do I have to repeat my question?" I asked through gritted teeth. He sighed and sat upright, using the sheet to cover only half of his body, leaving his muscled chest open for me to see.

"No, you do not. Yes, my father told me I might become betrothed to the Queen of Chaldean after speaking to your father 2 years ago. I never knew it would be this soon and I certainly did not know it was you."Garsiv replied. He did not know who I am? Well, that explains a lot.

"If so, who told you know I was and when." I said sternly. He looked at me intently, blue eyes suddenly burning.

"I did not find out until my brother, Tus, told me after Father asked to see you alone." He replied. I smiled, not broadly, but more of a slight turning of the lips. He hadn't deceived me into thinking he knew nothing of my title.

To be honest, I don't know why this bothered me so much. I had only met this man a few hours earlier and, although I had heard rumors of this prince, I knew nothing of his character.

So why did it bother me that my father had picked him to be my husband?

I knew he had to have had some thought on the matter, I mean, I was a princess and princesses must wed princes. But why did it bother me that he picked Garsiv? Maybe I'll never know.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I think I should leave now, your father must be angry with me." I said quickly, turning to the door.

"Wait!" Garsiv called from over my shoulder. I turned.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. Garsiv wrapped the sheet around his lower body and headed over to me. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Are you upset you have to marry me?" he asked. Suddenly, he was not the man I had seen on the bed. He was a young boy, looking for my approval.

"Not at all. In fact, I am looking forward to spending my life with you." I replied.

He now looked like the man I had once saw, tall, brooding, and handsome. He was a few inches taller then me, so I had to look up to meet his eyes. Garsiv looked me in the eyes, his blue meeting my green, his showing pure joy. He slightly bent his head and his lips met mine. Bright lights shone behind my eyes in the instant his lips connected with mine, and I felt happiness. Pure happiness that I hadn't felt since before my father left this earth. When we parted, my lips felt swollen and his eyes were shining.

Silently, I thanked my father for picking the perfect man for me.


End file.
